


It’s just a simulation

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dreamatorium, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Troys in love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: “Are we, are we going to t-talk about what just h-happened?” I stuttered.“What do you mean?” Abed asked.“The uh we um kissed?” I mumbled looking at the ground.“It was just a simulation.” Abed laughed.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It’s just a simulation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m truly sorry if there is any Grammar mistakes

Troys pov 

Abed lifted his head from my shoulder and flashed me his million-dollar smile. Wow, that smile, everything about him is just wow. I swear I’d trade everything I own just to call him mine, just to wake up to him sleeping next to me, or to fall asleep with my arms and legs wrapped around him. He’s so perfect. He doesn’t even know that I’m gay, I feel terrible lying to him because friends don’t lie, I just don’t want things to change between us.

“Helloooo?” Abed shouted snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Hi! Hey! S-Sorry! What’s up?” I stuttered.

Abed titled his head in confusion.  
“What’s on your mind?” He asked.

You. It’s always you. Kissing you. Cuddling with you, and doing other cute boyfriend things.

“No one!” I blurted.

“I didn’t ask if someone was on your mind but okay, who is it? Britta?” He questioned.

“What? ugh no!” I grumbled.

“Okay...” He said giving me a look of disbelief.

“Well, I was asking if you wanted to go to the Dreamatorium?” He smiled again.

“Of course I do.” I beamed and jumped up.

“What if we did Han and Leia?” Abed questioned.

“Sure! I have that big white blouse and those white pants so I can wear that. Then I know you definitely have the stuff for Han.” 

I put on the blouse and unbuttoned the top to expose my chest more than pulled on the pants and lastly a gold headband.

I walked out of the bedroom and saw Abed, he wore a tight white shirt a leather vest and a pair of black skinny jeans, and woah, he looked really good. 

“Ready Leia?” Abed Grinned.

“Y-yeah.” I stuttered.

He opened the door to the Dreamatorium and I walked in behind him. It was really cool being Han and Leia and we should have been doing this much more often, although my heart was practically beating out of my chest.

I turned around and nearly tripped over Abed but He caught me, his hand was around my waist and we just stared at each other. My cheeks were burning.

“Careful there princess,” Abed smirked.

“I- I- um.” I couldn’t speak, his hand was still around my waist holding my body close to his and his eyes were just so mysterious.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” He whispered.

I think I might die. I broke eye contact and looked at the floor.

“Stop it, Han,” I said trying my best to stay in character.

“Hm, you sure? I think you really wanna kiss me right now.” He teased.

At this point, my face could definitely not get redder. 

Abed used his free hand to tilt my chin up, our eyes met again and he rested his hand on my cheek.  
Shit, shit, shit. Now he’ll know I’m blushing.

“Come on! I just saved your life! I think I deserve a kiss.” He laughed.

I knew I was going to regret this deeply later.  
I nodded. 

He pulled my body closer to his and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he deepened the kiss. I was kissing him, the person that I’ve dreamed of kissing for 3 years, it was happening.

Abed pulled away and smiled.

“Stop Simulation.” He said. 

I couldn’t speak, I just stared at him dazed.

“That was fun, we should probably go make some food, want butter noodles?” Abed offered.

I nodded, still in complete shock.

He nodded back giving me finger guns then left me alone in the Dreamatorium.

He kissed me. We just kissed. Why is he ignoring it? I swung the Dreamatorium door open and Abed looked in my direction.

“Hello?” He said confused.

I walked closer to him and forced a smile.

“Are we, are we going to t-talk about what just h-happened?” I stuttered.

“What do you mean?” Abed asked.

“The uh we um kissed?” I mumbled looking at the ground.

“It was just a simulation.” Abed laughed.

I felt a pain in my heart.

“Right haha yeah, I’m um actually supposed to meet Jeff for lunch I completely forgot,” I said.

“Okay, when you get back want to watch a movie?” He asked.

“Sure, yeah,” I muttered.

I walked to our room and got changed then walked out of the apartment without saying another word.

It meant nothing to him. It was just a simulation.

I felt tears form in my eyes as I quickly walked down the sidewalk.

I pulled out my phone and started to call Jeff.

“Hello, what do you want?” Jeff spoke.

“I really need to talk to y-you.” 

“Oh shit okay, you okay man?” He asked instantly changing his tone of voice. 

“I don’t know, can you just meet me in front of Greendale in 10 minutes?” I questioned.

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you soon.” He replied and then the line went dead.

Stupid fucking feelings. Why can’t I just see him as a friend, why did I have to fall in love with every single little thing about him? I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. Why did he have to kiss me? It just made everything worse.

I sat down on the steps in front of Greendale and buried my face in my hands letting out a gloomy sigh. 

“Troy, buddy, what happened?” Jeff asked. 

I lifted my hand to meet his gaze and quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes.

“I haven’t t-told anyone this, not even A-Abed,” I mumbled.

“Hey you can tell me, I can keep a secret.”  
He assured me.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

“I’m gay,” I said.

“Troy, man, look at me.” 

I turned my head to look at him and he gave me a smile of reassurance.

“Everyone will still love you just the same, it’s okay, being Gay doesn’t change the person you are, so what if you like guys? Thats cool! But it doesn’t change how I see you, you are still Troy Barnes.” He said.

“Thanks, that feels really good to get off my chest,” I mumbled.

“I’ll bet it does.” 

“That’s not all though, I’m sort of in love with someone that I definitely shouldn’t be in love with,” I said looking back at the floor.

“Uh, If it’s me, I’m flattered but Annie and I we sort of-“ 

“No, I know, it’s not you.” I cut him off.

“It’s Abed, god he’s just so perfect, and he gets me, he really really gets me, even if I feel like the whole world is crashing down around me, all he has to do is smile and everything is so much better. Anyways, he kissed me today in the Dreamatorium, I thought he might feel the same but when I brought it up he said it was just part of the s-simulation.” My voice broke at the end.

“Shit, I don’t know what to say, I mean I honestly kinda already knew, I see you daydreaming constantly, and never looking away from him, this sounds stupid but I can just see it in your eyes, like, I don’t know, your eyes are just filled with so much love, but it’s not just yours, it’s him too, he’s so fascinated by you,” Jeff said unable to hold back a smile.

“We are best friends. He just sees me as a best friend.” I mumbled.

“I don’t think so, but honestly, I say you have two options, 1, just try to get over him? Or 2, just tell him how you feel, Abed loves you Troy, maybe in the way you love him or maybe not. He wouldn’t like you less or judge you for your feelings. I say just be honest and tell him.” 

I felt tears start to fall from my eyes again.

“My emotions are all over the place, my whole brain is crying,” I whispered.

“I know buddy, maybe just take some time to think, text me whenever you need okay?” Jeff said.

I nodded.  
“Thank you.” 

“Do you want a ride back to 303?” He offered.

“No, it’s okay, I’m just going to walk,” I muttered.

I stood up and Jeff pulled me into a quick hug.

“You got this man. Thanks for trusting me.” He whispered.

“Y-yeah, of course.” I smiled weakly.

I slowly walked back to our apartment trying to pull myself together, when I went inside I saw Abed sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Hey, Troy!” Abed said looking over the back of the couch with a smile.

“H-Hey.” I stuttered, I felt a pain in my heart, how am I supposed to get over him, he’s just so pretty, he could brighten up the entire earth with that smile. 

“What’s wrong?” Abed said tilting his head to the side confused.

“What? Nothing?” I blurted.

“Troy, you’re crying.” He mumbled jumping over the back of the couch to walk towards me.

“I’m fine,” I whispered.

“Did you listen to ‘come sail away’ again?” He asked.

“No, really I’m fine, it’s nothing, it’s fine.” I cried, clearly not sounding fine.

Abed reached out and touched my cheek, gently wiping a tear away.

“Talk to me, friends don’t lie remember?” He said quietly.

“I’m- not- I’m-“ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Getting over him isn’t possible.

He pulled me into a hug catching me off guard. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He whispered softly, rubbing his hand around my back.

I can’t do this. I can’t be hugging him right now. I need to get over him. 

I abruptly pulled out of the hug and backed away from him.

“I can’t do this,” I muttered.

“What? I thought you always loved my hugs?” He said.

“Abed. I just, I can’t.” 

“What if we went to the Dreamatorium? We could be Han and Leia again? It might make you feel better.” He suggested.

“No, no it won’t.” 

“But you, you love the Dreamatorium, why?” He questioned.

“God Damn it Abed, I’m in love with you.” I blurted completely breaking down.  
He stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go,” I mumbled under my breath while turning to the door.

I reached for the handle and opened the door, before I could walk out I felt Abed grab my hand and pull me back towards him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body close to his, our faces were only inches apart.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, I rested my hands on his waist and kissed him back.

He pulled away and rested his head against mine.  
“I’ve liked you since the day we met.” He whispered.

”you h-have?” I stuttered.

”why do you think I've made so many excuses to cuddle with you, or today in the Dreamatorium, I kissed you, and I should have done that much sooner because that’s literally the best kiss I’ve ever had,”

“Me too, and I honestly didn’t want to stop kissing you. I’m so fucking in love with you Abed.” I whispered.

“me too. I love you too.” He smiled.

“Can we cuddle and watch a movie?”

“Of course.” Abed laughed and pecked my lips. 

We spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching Aladdin, I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest, and things finally felt right.


End file.
